


Гонка с сюрпризом

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Christmas Fluff, Eobard Thawne from the future, Future Barry Allen, Gen, Happy Ending, Out of Character, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Куда бы не направился Тоун, в какой бы временный промежуток не запрыгнул — алый спидстер преследовал его с упорством, недоступным человеческому пониманию. И однажды, остановившись посреди чужой гостиной, Эобард понял, что больше не может сопротивляться.— Ты выиграл, Флэш, — произнёс он, опускаясь на колени. — Только прошу — сделай это быстро.





	Гонка с сюрпризом

Куда бы не направился Тоун, в какой бы временный промежуток не запрыгнул — алый спидстер преследовал его с упорством, недоступным человеческому пониманию. И однажды, остановившись посреди чужой гостиной, Эобард понял, что больше не может сопротивляться.

— Ты выиграл, Флэш, — устало произнёс он, опускаясь на колени. — Только прошу — сделай это быстро.

Алый спидстер замер, с любопытством глядя на поверженного бегуна. У него были красивые тёмные глаза. Тоун не знал, почему обратил внимание на этот факт — наверное потому, что это будет последнее, что он увидит в своей жизни.

— Давай, не томи, — прошептал он. Усталость разливалась по телу, и жёлтый бегун склонил голову, подавляя в себе отчаяние. Он никогда ни в чём не уступал Флэшу — но сегодня проиграл. Был недостаточно быстрым, недостаточно выносливым, чтобы выдержать временно-пространственный марафон.

Пол совсем рядом прогнулся под ногами алого спидстера. Эобард тихо, рвано вздохнул и зажмурился, чувствуя над головой размеренное дыхание Флэша.

Настал момент, которого он так боялся. Сейчас он умрёт.

Тёплая рука коснулась его колен — и исчезла, оставив на них приятную тяжесть.

Ради приличия Эобард не двигался ещё пару томительных секунд, но организм не спешил сигнализировать о своей кончине. Тогда жёлтый бегун рискнул и осторожно приоткрыл глаза.

Флэш стоял совсем рядом, продолжая буравить его внимательным взглядом. Его руки в алых перчатках были недвижимы, не издавали вибрацию и не спешили продавливать вражеское тело. Да и расслабленная поза спидстера говорила о том, что нападать он не спешил.

Недоумевая, Тоун перевёл взгляд на свои колени — и подавился воздухом, только сейчас поняв, что не дышал всё это время.

— Ты так быстро убегал, что я уже и не надеялся поймать тебя, — подал голос Флэш, пока Тоун с недоверием рассматривал бионическую капсулу из родного будущего, завёрнутую в шуршащую жёлтую фольгу.

— Ты гнался за мной сквозь время… — голос Эобарда был пропитан невиданным доселе изумлением. Крепко сжав капсулу в ладони, он поднял голову и, в свою очередь, внимательно и настороженно посмотрел на алого спидстера, заканчивая начатую фразу: — … чтобы подарить мороженое?

— Сейчас Рождество… там, у нас, — пожал плечами Флэш. — И я точно знаю, что тебе нравится лимонное. А то, что ты бросился бежать, только завидев меня… Извини, наверное, кричать басом «Теперь ты от меня не скроешься, Тоун!» было не самой умной идеей.

— Это точно, — с облегчением произнёс жёлтый бегун, поднимаясь на ноги. Его покачивало от слабости из-за многочисленных перемещений во времени и пространстве, и Тоун подумал, что восхитительно питательное мороженое сейчас было весьма кстати. — Значит, моя казнь отменяется?

Флэш округлил тёмные глаза.

— Знать не хочу, что ты натворил, раз так боялся возмездия, — пробормотал он и махнул рукой. — Идём отсюда, мы и так достаточно напугали бедных гражданских.

Тоун огляделся, только сейчас заметив сидящую посреди комнаты рыжеволосую молодую женщину. Она тихо всхлипывала, глядя на незнакомцев полным ужаса взглядом. В дверях застыл маленький мальчик с такими же тёмными, как у Флэша глазами.

Виновато пророкотав что-то малоразборчивое, но очевидно успокаивающее, Флэш яркой золотой вспышкой вылетел из дома. Тоун последовал за ним, хоть и не так быстро — усталость давала о себе знать.

— Вот и всё. Теперь отдохнём и вернёмся домой, здесь мы ничего не изменили, — произнёс Флэш, дождавшись, пока жёлтый бегун остановится рядом с ним под раскидистыми ветками дерева, укрывающими их от посторонних глаз.

— Это был ты? Тот мальчишка? — полюбопытствовал Тоун, вспомнив тёмные распахнутые глаза наблюдавшего за ними юного человека.

Флэш растеряно закивал, но почти сразу опомнился и с подозрительной настороженностью пробуравил Эобарда взглядом.

— Надеюсь, эта гонка достаточно ясно дала тебе знать, что со мной лучше не связываться… таким образом? — глухо прорычал он, неосознанно используя интереснейший трюк спидстеров по изменению голоса.

— Да уж, по упорству ты превосходишь меня по всем параметрам, — признался жёлтый бегун. Кинул последний взгляд на дом с маленьким ещё не Флэшем внутри и махнул рукой в сторону дороги. — Идём на причал, там сейчас безлюдно. Хочешь мороженое?

— Это же подарок.

— Так я делюсь. Мне нужен сильный напарник, чтобы создать портал домой.

Флэш улыбнулся уголками губ, направляясь за Тоуном по погружённой в тишину улице. Это было самое необычайное Рождество в его жизни.


End file.
